User talk:LastationLover5000
Please post all messages within their appropriate sections (i.e. new messages go to the bottom of the page, continued discussions go in their sections, etc.). It is much easier for me to find them that way. If you post them higher up on the page I may miss them and not be able to address your problems, thank you. I am the ultimate fusion! Hey, I'm Aha! I'm the co-founder of this wiki, and welcome to my talk page! Since I'm always on, if you have an issue, you can take it up with me and I'll try and help in any way I can! Idea I know how to document the interviews. We can 1. Lock the page from being edited once completed, 2. create them in similar fashion to Kanzenshū creates them with the use wiki text codes. Thirdly we note that all credit belongs to Kanzenshuu and source it on their website, fair enough? On Gt, I couldn't dude sorry. It bored me to tears and since i'm working on a big project right now for summer i'm pretty busy. I still surveil for intruders, how have you been, man? --—[[User:New World God|''NWG 7K]] 09:28, May 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I have a small idea, but perhaps we should enable the "achievements" on the wiki, to incentivize users to continue more often, I myself would edit more if it meant me getting the "It's over 9000!" achievement xD. If you want I can also create the achievement image. —[[User:New World God|NWG 7K]] 00:07, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm gonna reach out to more wikis and perhaps it can make people feel like their work goes somewhere, I activated the achievements and I will begin to work on them now that will be my assignment and I'll also be updating the main page, and upload the episode card. —[[User:New World God|NWG 7K]] 01:02, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Attack If you want I can add a "Section 0" to list all the multiple names it has. Similar to how we have every single name a character has under one parameter to make it cleaner, or would you still want the parameter? I can do either —[[User:New World God|NWG 7K]] 10:24, May 20, 2016 (UTC) RE:SSSJ I have my disagreements on how you handled the issue, I respect you even though I have disagreements and will address them when i've finished up some tasks, as I promised. I agree in some portions but on the issue it disappoints me that you were willing to block users like Lin and other members over disagreements. This is something I expect out of 10X Kamehameha, but not you. —[[User:New World God|NWG 7K]] 08:18, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, then that's fine. I'm sorry I mischaracterized your intentions, putting that way it was better for you to diffuse the situation. Who has behavior issues on the wiki? Oney? I don't think he comes that often. But rest assured I agreed with you on the editing point. —[[User:New World God|NWG 7K]] 08:36, May 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh -.-. I was considering asking on whether we should name techniques by their translated names its confusing let me revert. I would request that we should name them with translated names for the purpose that my translator doesn't understand our naming system. I would be fine we change Kikoha to Ki Manipulation Wave for the reason that we don't call the "Ki Manipulation" page "Kikō". What's your thoughts on that? —[[User:New World God|NWG 7K]] 08:49, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Its a mixed one. Let me ask the translators of the wiki, like Linley and Lin. I think its subjective from what Linley tells me, and has wanted to return. Because accepting the idea on the Garlic Cannon, we by this would have to use Final Flash's romanji. In which i'm not even making a case or support over. I'll ask them since they more than I. But you do make a good point. On Oney Punch I'll give him one chance more, if he fails 3-day block. I understand that he is a bit ''too aggressive with other users. But let's remember that ONEY Punch is CMpukesy the same guy that went berserk on 10X Kamehameha. —[[User:New World God|''NWG 7K]] 09:00, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Re:Badges Thanks! I'll try to finish them later so I added the images that'll be replacing. You're giving us a run for our money. I can't let that happen. --—[[User:New World God|NWG 7K]] 00:33, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Good news, I have successfully outreached to Toriko wiki, they also requested if we affiliate with their fanon wiki, I want to get the approval of yourself since you are ''technically the don of this wiki EDIT: http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:55577 Here is the link. We will need this wiki to Document the Toriko special with Dragon Ball —[[User:New World God|''NWG 7K]] 02:09, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Social Page I completely forgot that we have one, why is it inactive at the moment?--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|'最強の戦士''' Lulcy]] 13:34, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, we do have one, someone used to run it.--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|'最強の戦士' Lulcy]] 18:44, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Tal 01 How should we document the anime-shorts of Dragon Ball Heroes, I thought I ask you since some of the information on them are on non-canon pages. I thought I ask you EDIT: We need a translation policy —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 04:02, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Category Aha, you could update some categories under "Characters that appeared in ..." forms by updating the template rather than doing it all manually. --'Sulina''' (Talk) 11:45, May 31, 2016 (UTC)